Social Dependancy
by projectlittleme
Summary: "Thanks Ms. Swan. So it is a deal?" "Yeah, I will go out with you to make you more popular" "And I will teach you how to be girlfriend material" "Edward Cullen prepare to be cool" "Bella Swan prepare not to be a bitch." And then we shook hands.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 308 first boarding call. Please go to gate 4 to board the flight from Arizona to Seattle." The overhead speaker came on. I swear they are trying to rub it in my face that I was moving… to Forks. I was dreading it.

My mum squealed and threw her arms around Jasper and me. We were actually the same height today thanks to my healed boots. My outfit was a goodbye to the sun. I was wearing my favorite most worn out dress. It was brown with cream coloured buttons running down the front. It landed about mid thigh. With it I had my purse Renee bought me for the trip, frankly it wasn't my style but I wore it to make her happy. And of course with my outfit I had a selection of bangles, they were my trademark fashion statement

I was trying to be happy with my mom, really. But I was still mad at her for making me move. Charlie was thrilled. He bought a bunk bed for us. A _Bunk_ bed, did he not grasp that we were 16? 16 year olds do NOT have bunk beds. Even Jasper wasn't happy about it, I think he was upset he might not be able to have his Friday night friends girlfriends over… Gross.

"You two take care of each other." Renee said sniffling

"We will mom." I reassure her

"I'll look after her." Jasper said

"I will miss you both, so, so much"

_Then why are you sending us away?!_ Jasper must have known what I was thinking because I got a hit to the ribs Ow.

"Final boarding call for flight 308. Please board at gate 4 for the flight from Arizona to Seattle."

"Bye mom." We say after hugging her one last time.

"So I guess you are pretty upset right?" Jasper asks me as soon as we are out of earshot

"Why?"

"Well…. You can't see Newton anymore!" Newton, he was the stupid asshole who gave me the false slut reputation after I refused to make out with him.

"Asshole"

"You can't still be mad at me!"

"Oh, I sure can!"

"Common! It wasn't that bad, it does so not deserve this reaction!" Jasper reasoned.

"You can't do that, especially not when I am around! It was so humiliating!" I couldn't believe he had done that to me!

"How was it humiliating?" Was he joking? He must be joking!

"Jasper tell me you are kidding me! I was so embarrassed!"

"Whatever" He said walking away from me. No way, first he humiliates me and then gets mad at me. Normally I would let him walk off, but not today.

"Jasper! Don't leave me here!" We were nearly at the baggage claim, there was no way I was letting him out of my sight.

"Why?"

"Because I hate airports. You know that!" That was actually true, I hate anything to do with flying. It was a wonder I made it through the flight. Maybe it had something to do with the fact I was so embarrassed I forgot all about being thousands of feat in the air.

"Fine, I will stay with you if you stop being mad at me. And if you don't tell Charlie what happened."

"You mean don't tell Charlie about you and your whorish ways?" He started to walk away again, "Okay, okay, you have a deal. I won't tell Charlie what happened."

"And you need to stop being mad at me. Common give me a smile." He was teasing me. But the risk of being alone in this airport was too scary. So I smiled. "There you go. You are so much prettier when you don't have an angry grimace on your face."

"Asshole"

_We had just boarded the airplane. I was freaking out. Thankfully I was seated nest to Jasper. He was in the window seat, I was in the middle. I was praying and praying that someone did not sit next to me, apart from being scared of flying, I was also claustrophobic. I checked my watch, 5 minutes till take off and no one sitting next to me, that was good. 2 minutes later, no one sitting next to me. Another minute goes past, no one sitting next to me. However just as I was thanking my lucky star someone walked down the isle. _Please don't be sitting next to me, please!_ But of course the gods ignored me once again. I turned to Jasper with wild eyes expecting him to comfort me. Instead he let out a low whistle. What the hell? But he wasn't looking at me. He was checking out the girl that had just sat beside me. I admit she was pretty, like really, really pretty. She had long blonde hair that rippled to her waist line. She was tan, but that was expected of most people from Arizona (Well everyone but me. What was up with that anyway? Everyone in my family was tan, even my twin Jasper. But I still had the complexion that of a china doll) She had the perfect face, blue eyes, full red lips, like the _perfect_ face. She was wearing a small, no _tiny_ dress. It was also extremely low and tight. She is probably a model._

_I turn back to Jasper, he has the look that a starving dog would have if you put a bone in front of it. He leaned over me._

_"Hey, I'm Jasper." Offering her a hank shake_

_"Natalia." She responded with a cheeky smile, taking his hand. No, no this could not be happening!_

_"You visiting your boyfriend?" He said wiggling his eyebrows._

_"More like running away from!" She scoffed_

_"A beautiful women like you having to run from men, now why doesn't that surprise me?" Was he joking? I was in the middle of them and he was getting his flirt on?_

_"Your funny." She giggled._

_"I know." He said shrugging his shoulders._

_"I like you." She said giggling. Oh my goodness, this was so embarrassing. I was shrinking further down my chair by the second_

_"More than that boyfriend you are running away from?" _

_"Maybe..." She teased. _I am in a happy place, I am in a happy place_, But even thinking of rows of free shoes could not change the fact I was stuck next to my whore of a brother and his next hoe. _

_"Just a maybe? I am offended!" _

_"We have just met. How do I know you are not a creep?" Oh I can assure you he is a creep!_

_"Will you let me prove I am not a creep?" _

_"What do you have in mind?" She asked leaning closer to him, which meant she was pretty much on top of me. I face palmed myself_

_"What's you problem?" Natalia seethed_

_"Don't worry about her. She is my annoying sister. I would switch seats with you, but she is afraid of flying so the window seat is a no-go."_

_"Well do you want me to switch seats with her? That might be better for her.'" What the hell? I am right _here!

_"Great idea! That will be better for you, won't it Bella." Jasper gave me the evil eye, he wanted me to move._

_"Yeah, thanks Natalia." I said in a false sugary voice and switched seats with her._

_"Are you sure you were trying to help her? Or maybe you just wanted to get closer to me?" Jasper said_

_"Defiantly get closer to you." For the love of all that is holy! I reached into my bag and got out my iPod, turning it up so loud that I couldn't hear anything they were saying._

We walked to the baggage claim, after the third time my bag came around I had gathered up the courage to try pick it up. Jasper got it for me the fourth time. Then we had to find Charlie. I pulled out my phone so I could call him, but then we heard a shout.

"Bella, Jasper! Over here!" There was Charlie, with a massive sign above his head saying _Bella and Jasper Swan_. Could he be anymore embarrassing?

"I found him."

"Yeah I think the entire of Seattle did also."

This was going to be fun...

"Hey Charlie" We say hesitantly as we walk up to him. The banner is embarrassing.

"Hey Bella and Jasper!" He squeals throwing his arms around us… wait Charlie squealed? "There is someone I want you to meet. I think you are going to love her!" I look down and there is a small dog at his feet. It is caramel and the fluffiest thing I have ever seen.

"Dad, I didn't know you had a dog! She is adorable!" Jasper said playing with her ears, she ia loving it.

"Oh, Honey? No she isn't the person I wanted you to meet-"

"Charlie!" We all turn to see a tan lady running towards my dad and then hug him enthusiastically giving him a long kiss. What the hell? Jasper and me exchange a look and I can tell that he is just as confused and disgusted as I am.

"Sue, darling, we have company." Oh Charlie, how considerate of you after a full minute of tonsil hockey.

"Oh my goodness, of course. You must be Bella and Jasper. You look so much like Charlie! I have heard so much about you." We didn't really look that much like Charlie. I looked more like him than Jasper because of the pale skin and dark hair colour. We also shared the same deep brown eyes. Jasper looked like Renee, what with the hair colour (well his original colour, he dyed it during his rebel phase as a freshmen, we have never been able to get it back to its original auburn.) If you saw us together you would have no idea we are twins.

"All good things I hope." Jasper says after my lack of response.

"Yes! Congratulations on your history result and military training Jasper! And Bella, you seem to be good at everything. Well maybe except sports…" Ah so she has had the full story. I suck at sport. And I know some people say they suck and they are actually really talented but just want you to tell them how good they are, but I actually suck. However at schoolwork I will be honest, I am a good student. If I could've shaken that 'slut' reputation when we lived in Arizona I would have probably been one of the best students in the school.

"Thanks" To be polite, but I hate compliments.

"Yeah thank you Sue."

"So, why train to be in the army… especially at such a young age?" Sue should've asked that, not now anyway. She was in for a long response and because of my fear of airports I was getting edgy.

"After we studied the civil war in freshman year I found out that I really loved learning both history and learning about what it is like in the army. So I went into training. I love doing it, apparently the girls love it too." Bless him. This was about a quarter of the length he normally told the story, he usually went on to talk about our grandfather and what an inspiration he was towards him and then he would explain his status and his comrades. He looked at me with a look that immediately I knew he had shortened it for me. I smiled back. He was so sweet. No wonder he had girls swooning all over him. He was not joking about that, not at all.

"That is so interesting" She did look very interested

"Well we better head home." Charlie said picking up my bag. Normally I would fight him and say that I could take it, but the fear of flying had taken everything out of me.

"Does Sue live with us?" Jasper asked.

Sue looked down blushing.

"No she doesn't but sometimes she stays over." Eww, I tried to not think about what he meant by that. I hope he doesn't have many 'sleep overs' with Sue when we are living with him. I knew from experience exactly how thin those walls were.

"_Wake up Bella." What the hell? It was the middle of the night I could tell._

"_Wake up Bella." I ignored him_

"_Bella, I will tell that kid from the shops you like him." I shot up like I was electrocuted. _

"_What do you want Jasper?" I squinted. We were staying at Charlie's house for the summer. There was one bed in our room and one inflatable mattress. It was my night for the bed, we were taking turns to make it fair, there was only 2 days left here._

"_I need you to vacate the room." I squinted again. There was a small girl attached to his arm. She was tiny, had a tiny pixie face and was really beautiful. She was probably Jasper and I's age- around 15. She smiled at me and waved. Oh, that it why he needed the room… awkward._

"_And where will I sleep?"_

"_On the couch, I will give you the bed for the rest of the time here. Please?"_

"_A bed that has your jizz all over it, no thanks. It's okay. I will sleep on the couch tonight and then you can have the bed for the rest of the time."_

"_Thanks Bella, you're a trooper."_

"_Yeah, yeah." I said picking myself off the bed. I walked out and then immediately heard the door shut followed by giggling. Oh gosh._

_When I reached the lounge room I dragged the blanket of one of the armchairs and draped it over myself on the couch. Then the giggling got louder. Then there was moaning. I pulled a pillow over my head. I am in a happy place, I am in a happy place. Then there was screaming. _I am in a happy place, I am in a happy place.

_Eventually it got so loud that I pilled up four pillows on my head (I am pretty sure that is not safe for suffocating reasons- but I was not putting up with their… noises). At about 5 I fell asleep. And I awoke at 6 to the loud banging of footsteps coming down the stairs. They proceeded to the couch and then the mystery girl turned to me._

"_Thank you for being so considerate last night. When Jasper has the balls to come out of your room, tell him that I never want to see him again. Thanks Bella." She hugged me, even though she was so mad she was really sweet._

"_That's alright. We are leaving back to Arizona soon, so I don't think you will have the displease of seeing his face for a long time."_

"_Lets hope never. Bye Bella."_

"_Bye…." I still didn't know her name._

"_Its Alice, Alice Brandon."_

"_Bye Alice." And then she proceeded to stomp out of the house_

After the long awkward trip back to Charlie's Jasper and I went to go put our things away. We paused outside the door and both inhaled deeply. Apparently Jasper is dreading the bunk bed as much as I am. The door opened with a squeak and I gasped. The room was… okay. Sure there was a bunk bed in the middle but it wasn't the ugly childish one I was expecting. The room was painted orange, and it suited it. There were also two large desks in the corner.

"Its not as bad as I thought." I whisper to Jasper, just making sure Charlie doesn't know what low expectations I had of his house.

"No, I thought he was going to change the room completely from when we used to stay with him. Thank fully its similar, well except the bunk bed."

There was a large closet and then a chest of draws. Jasper generously gave me the top 3 draws and he took the bottom 2. He also let me take up majority of the closet.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He whispered suspiciously.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" He yelled and threw his pillow on the top. I just giggled. I didn't really mind.

"Kids!" We hear Sue yell. We both go downstairs.

"Hey, have you got your stuff set up?" She asks smiling- is she always this happy?

"Yeah, everything is packed away."

"Well, since it is your first night in and Charlie can't cook to save his life, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to LaPush with my kids and the rest of the family?" I didn't know she had kids.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I answer, "Me and Jasper can take over cooking from now on though." Jasper and I had some wired twin shared ability to cook really well. When we lived with Renee and Phil we always cooked together. Sometimes we had competitions against each other with who could cook better but most of the time we just worked together. It was fun and we got along really well. Not just in the kitchen, but we didn't have that sibling rivalry that most others seemed to.

"We should probably get going in about 20 minutes and Bella you are going to need to get changed. It is pretty chilly up there at night."

"We might have a bonfire, so don't wear anything to special, but still dress warm." Sue imputed.

"Okay thanks." I said going back upstairs to change. I settled on dark skinny jeans with a white singlet and grey knitted jumper over the top. Then I was wearing light peach uggboots and matching bangles. I didn't want to bother with a bag, so I just shoved my phone in my pocket. I loved my phone, it was a HTC Desire. I never went anywhere without it.

About 20 minutes later we arrived outside Sue's little house (we took Charlie's police cruiser- how embarrassing!). It was cute, kind of like a cottage. The neighborhood was nice, it was really quiet. However, the house was not. There was loud laughing and yelling coming from it. Me and Jasper exchanged another glace, this was not what we were expecting. Not at all.

"Sounds like the boys are over."

_What did that mean?_

We walked inside, some more hesitantly than others…

"Boys this is Bella and Jasper." Sue said introducing us to the pack of boys running around her little lounge room. They immediately stopped as soon as they saw me. They were all gawking at me, well all of them except the one that was doing something to the TV.

"Bella and Jasper this is my Seth and Leah." Seth had a big smile on his face, Leah was sitting in the corner looking as though we were somehow offending her.

"And these animals are their cousins. There is Sam, Embry, Paul, Quill, Jarred, Bradley, Collin." She said pointing to each one. "And this is Jake." She said pointing to the last one, the one playing with the TV. He slowly turned, looking mildly interested. I felt my knees wobble. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I would never see him again!

Then I blanked out.

Something cold and wet hit me right over my face, like a bucket of water being poured over me.

"BELLA!" What was going on?

I opened my eyes slowly and was very surprised at what I saw, Sue was standing above with a crazy look on her face, like a really crazy face. Her eyes were really large and she had some grimace on her face. If my head didn't hurt so much I would be laughing. In her hand was a pot of water, no a empty pot, the water was on me. I felt some strong arms lifting me off the floor.

They placed me on the small couch. I closed my eyes, felling extremely safe in these arms. When I was on the couch I looked up. It was the same person that made me pass out in the first place. I didn't know his name, but I knew his face.

"Bella, are you alright?" His voice sounded as I imagined it to be. It was beautiful, rough but slightly higher pitched. He was perfect. He always had been.

"_There is that guy you have been crushing on." Jasper said pointing towards the tan boy I had convinced myself I was in love with._

"_ .Gosh. How do I look?" Jasper just chuckled._

"_You look fine, don't worry. Are you ever going to talk to him?" _

"_No. Yes. Maybe. Probably not."_

"_But you have been ogling him for the past week. We have to leave Forks at the end of the summer. If you are going tot talk to him you may as well now." That was all true but I was scared. This guy was hot, way out of my league. In my mind he would think I was beautiful and sweep me off my feet. But I knew that I wasn't his type. I couldn't be. I was 15, he was obviously 16 or 17, I was not experienced, he, judging on his looks, was most likely. What if I talked to him and he thought that I was a freak? What if I talked to him and he didn't like me or didn't think I was pretty or hot enough? Maybe it was better in my head._

"_I think I will just leave him alone."_

"_Why? You are hot, and I say that as a sibling in a non-creepy non-pervy way."_

"_Thanks Jaz, that is comforting." He just chuckled_

"_But you know what I mean. Half the boys at our school in Arizona drool over you."_

"_But he has never looked twice at me. Actually I don't think he has even looked once!"_

"_That's because you haven't given him a chance. Put yourself out there Bella!"_

"_And what do I do? Go up to him and say, 'Hey I'm Bella, your hot'?"_

"_Essentially yes. Guys like it when they know girls like them. None of those mind games. Well that is how I like girls at least."_

"_Says the man-whore. You are the master of mind games. You get the girl by charming her and tricking her and then leave her."_

"_Excuse me! I am a man-whore, but I have a heart of gold." That was actually true. Jasper was one of the nicest people I knew. _

"_Okay, I'll give you that."_

"_Now go up to him. If things go wrong I will be your wingman. If it gets awkward just give me a wink and I will come over." It did sound like a good plan. Jasper was naturally charming. He would no doubt be able to make an awkward situation not awkward anymore._

"_Fine, fine, fine! But if it goes wrong and he hated me I am blaming you."_

"_Go Bella! I will stay here. If you need me wink or just cough really loud."_

"_This is so stupid. I am going to regret this!" I was _Freaking_ out!_

_I slowly walked over to him. He was busy on his phone. I was nearly there. Then he looked up and locked eyes with me. Oh no! This is it! I can't turn around now._

"_Hey." I said walking up to him. _

_Calm, cool and collected Bella, I said to myself._

"_I'm Bella. What are you doing?" Oh no that sounded like I was nosey. I didn't want him to think I was overbearing or a tyrant or something. "You know, not that you need to tell me. I am not a busy-body or something. I am actually the opposite. Not that I am like absent though, I am perfectly normal." _Oh no!_ This could not be any worse! I was freaking out! "Not to sound conceited. I am weird, not just perfect." This was it. I had gone up to the guy of my dreams and absolutely _humiliated _myself. Jasper started to walk over; I knew that he could tell it was not going well. Too late to do anything Jaz!_

"_You know what, I'm just going to go! Bye" I mumble running away. As I go past Jasper I grab his arm and pull him along with me. He was in hysterics. _

"_ .you" I seethed. Never again was I going to talk to him. I was going to avoid him at all costs! _

And for the rest of the holiday I did. That was last year. I had made it this far, why now?

"Yeah I am alright." I said sitting up.

"Be careful. You hit your head really hard on the way down." So that is why my head was throbbing. I lay back down.

"Long time no see huh?" He chuckled looking at me.

"Kill me now," I said covering my face with my hands.

"Its okay. I thought it was hilarious."

"That's the thing! I made myself look totally incompetent!"

"Don't worry, I will give you a fresh start. Blank slate."

"You will totally disregard everything that happened last year?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I will defiantly remember it. But I will not judge you on it."

"It was just a bad day, I totally freaked."

"Yeah, I mean we are having a conversation now and you are fine." He said smiling.

"Yeah I guess we are." I said realizing that I hadn't humiliated myself once throughout this conversation. Well apart from fainting when I saw him.

"So looking at me actually made you pass out. Normally the reaction to me is more positive around females."

"Well I hadn't expected to see you. Especially not here."

"Well here I am." He said gesturing to himself. That was when I took in his appearance. I never realized before, what with fainting when I saw him, He was still hot, there was no doubt about that. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a tight white tee showing his abs through. He had a black cardigan over the top with a had and sunglasses on. Why on earth he would need to be wearing both a hat and sunglasses inside was past me, but he looked hot.

"You are dripping, do you want something to change into? My clothes will be massive on you but at least you won't be so wet."

"Do you live here? I thought this was Sue's house."

"Yeah I live here. I am Sue's nephew. My mom died when I was young and my dad is in a wheelchair and absolutely crazy- He is in a old persons home. He is always mumbling stuff about vampires and werewolves. I think he has lost his mind." Jacob said laughing.

"I am sorry about your mom though."

"Nah its okay, it was a long, long time ago."

"Do you mind me asking how she died?"

"Car crash."

"I am sorry."

"Like I said it is fine. Now lets get you some clothes." He said pulling me up. He was so muscular!

We walked to the back of the house, him supporting some of my weight. Then he sat me down on his bed and opened up his closet. The first thing I noticed was now many pairs of skinny jeans he had. He had coloured ones, patterned ones, then your average black and blue ones. He pulled out a grey jumped and gave it to me. My jeans were not wet, just my upper half- thank you Sue!

"You can get changed in my bathroom." He said pointing to the small ensuite,

"Thanks" I mumble and walk into it, sliding the door behind me. His bathroom was filled with products. In the shower there was an insane amount f body lotions and scrubs. Then there were the lined up products on the vanity. So many products! I would have thought it was Sue's bathroom if he hadn't told me it was his. I quickly changed. His jumper smelt fantastic, great smelling cologne.

Then we walked out of his room, me holding my dripping clothes and him holding me- well some of me, I was still feeling weak after my episode earlier. I braced myself for dinner.

**So what do you think? Please leave a comment **

**This is a story I had up on an old account a while ago- unfortunately it was reported as innapropriate and it was removed from the website. It was so frustrating, but now I have increased the rating so hopefully no one finds it offensive. **

**Anyway, thank you for your time 3 I update once a week, but I am not too sure yet which day that will be. Again if you could leave a review it would brighten my day, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I expected dinner to be awkward, I expected it to be uncomfortable, I expected to want to run back to Arizona arms waving and never, ever to come back.

But… I was pleasantly surprised. For most of the dinner I just watched the 'pack' as I liked to call them.- well hey, they certainly ate like one- tease each other. It was hilarious. They would tease each other about their girlfriends or lack of girlfriends -a wave of relief went through me when I discovered Jake girlfriend-free- about their schools, about their friends. It was so entertaining to watch.

Throughout the evening I made a mental list of Jacob; He obviously liked skinny jeans, wore glasses and hats inside, had a lot of hair and beauty products, had no girlfriend, ate A LOT, went to the same school that I went to (Forks high), I was really excited that we would be going to school together, it was nice to know at least one person other than Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, throughout the whole meal he was flirting with Leah. Now Leah lets just say she isn't the friendliest girl- actually she was a bitch. But she was pretty with her russet skin and slim figure. She was nasty though, eating like a pig, insulting everything and anything in sight and swearing every second word. Jasper kept charming her and flirting and by the end of the night he had her number and got a kiss on the check from her. I didn't know how he did it! He has the biggest charm factor I swear! He would have no problem getting a girlfriend in this town. At the end of the night the boys and Leah invited us to go cliff diving with them. I had no idea what cliff diving was and they explained that it was throwing your body off an insanely high cliff, to get a rush of energy that lasts for a couple of minutes because of how at risk you are to death. Okay that wasn't quite how they explained it, but that was how I interpreted it. We were all going to meet up outside Charlie's house and then drive to the cliffs.

The next morning when I woke up I did not have any idea where I was. I jolted upwards and hit my head really, _really hard_ on the bunk bed above me. _Oh right _It hurt so much I knew that it was only a matter of time before I had a massive lump on my head. I heard laughing above me and grabbed my ugg boot off of the floor and threw it on the bed above me.

"Asshole!"

"Hey it is not my fault you are a total klutz"

"Yeah a total klutz that is going to have a massive egg on her head! That is so not going tot match my bikini!"

"I can't believe Sue is related to Jake! That would have been so embarrassing last night for you."

"You have no idea. But he said he was going to give me a clean slate."

"Let me guess, you still like him."

"Of course I still like him."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know. But after today he will if I have anything to say about it." My project for the day was to get him head over heals for my body and I.

"Just as long as we don't get too tight with them. I like Leah but I am not going to settle down with her or anything."

"Right. Your eternal bachelor act."

"It is not an act! I like it this way." He said poking his head down.

"That's crap Jaz. I think you are still pining over that girl. What was her name?" I knew her name, but I wanted to see if he did.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Oh he so obviously did

"Bull! You know exactly which short, black haired, pretty girl I am talking about."

"I don't want to talk about Alice okay." There we go, he remembered her

"What happened with her anyways? She was so mad when she left."

"I really don't want to talk about it." He sat back up on his own bed so I couldn't see his face.

"You know you are going to have to see her again don't you."

"I know. I just don't know what to say to her. What if she is so mad she doesn't want to talk to me? Or she shuts me down?"

"You sound like me last summer about Jake."

"Yeah and you made a total fool of yourself. I am not doing that."

"Hey! Well at least things are working out now."

"We have got to get changed for this Ludacris cliff diving. You can get changed in the bathroom." He obviously did not want to talk about Alice anymore. That's okay, I would find out one day what happened between them.

I got changed into my floral bikini. That was the one that I looked best in. It was light blue with pink and rose flowers on it. I put on some short shorts and another knit jumper on top so I wouldn't freeze my but off on the way there. Then I just slipped some thongs on and put on my beaded bangles since they were the most water friendly. Then I literally shoved my hair up into a messy bun. I hoped Jake would like me and find me attractive. Not to sound conceited but I never had that problem before. I hated it when guys looked at me all the time, but this was different, I wanted him to think I was beautiful and hot.

I really, really liked Jacob Black.

Charlie had left already for work. I was getting the feeling that Jasper and me would be left alone here a lot. Not that I really minded. Renee was quite smothering really; it was nice to have a change. I heard the door knocking and walked over to get it but the door opened before I got there. Jake was standing there looking hot as ever with his tight white tee and jean cut offs. They were really tight jean cut offs though; I didn't know you could even buy them.

"Hey Bells!" He was always in such a good moods that was one of the things I liked about him.

"Hey Jake. I'm all ready to go. I think Jasper is just in the bathroom though."

"That's no problem, we are not in a rush. Are you excited?"

"More like really nervous! How do you guys do it?"

"It is not that scary. Sounds more scary than it really is."

"Have you ever had an accident whilst doing it?" If he, graceful as we was, had an accident I was doomed.

"I haven't ever gotten hurt doing it. Seth once broke his arm, but he was 8."

"Why was he cliff diving when he was 8?"

"Well me and the guys were 10 at the time and we were cliff diving with my twin sisters and their boyfriends."

"You have twin elder sisters?" I never remembered seeing older female versions of Jacob whenever I visited.

"Yeah. They are both married now. Left town the first chance they got. Now they live as far as the world will stretch-opposite sides of the globe."

"They don't get along?" Me and Jasper got along..

"That is an understatement. But at least family gatherings are plenty entertaining, what with my dad babbling about vampires coming to hurt the tribe and my sisters yanking each other's hair out. Imagine if one of them was pregnant at a reunion. With all of those hormones it would be so much worse." I had never met a guy that would openly talk about female hormones, he was something different. Something I defiantly liked.

"I would go to that reunion." I said laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" I heard Jasper behind me.

"Oh nothing, pregnancy hormones, vampire, you know the usual." I said giggling again. I expected Jacob to join me but he was intently staring at Jasper. Was there something wrong with Jasper? He wasn't wearing anything weird. He was very up to fashion, he looked pretty good really (well coming from a sister).

"Jake?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh right, sorry day dreaming." What?

"Are the rest of them outside?" Jasper asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. We better go, they have been waiting a while and let me tell you a cranky Leah means a not happy everyone else." There was the normal Jake. That was weird, I didn't know what to think of it. Oh well, I just shrugged it off.

"Hey guys!" Me and Jasper said as we climbed into the car.

There was a chant on Hey's and Hi's in return. Leah just waved at Jasper, smiling. Oh gosh the poor girl was starting to really like him, I hoped for her sake that it was more leaning toward the crush side rather than something serious. The car ride was fun, everyone laughing at one another. It was nice.

When we got there everyone pealed off their top layer, the boys their shirts and Leah her jeans and jumper covering her bikini (that was interesting I pictured her as more of a one piece girl). Suddenly I got nervous. What if Jake thought I was fat? Or if he thought that I was not good enough for him? Oh well, it was too late now to not go diving. I first took of my shorts and then lifted of my jumper, being careful of my hair- I didn't want to do have to put it up again.

I turned back to the boys and from Sam, Embry, Quill, Seth, Paul, Jared, Collin and Bradley I got a gasp. That was flattering. Everyone thought I looked nice. Wait hang on that was not everyone was it... no it was not! Jake didn't even look at me twice. He literally didn't look at me. He just jumped off the cliff. Great thanks Jacob.

"I am scared." I whispered to Jasper. Well at least I intended it to be a whisper, it came out a lot louder than I meant.

"Don't worry Bella. We are all here. Do you want me to go first?" Embry said giving me a comforting look.

"Yes please."

"Okay. It is really easy. You don't have to get a run up like Jake did. But it might be easier on your nerves if you did. Just make sure you don't belly flop cause that will really hurt. And then just jump of the edge." He explained and then jumped off himself.

I looked over the edge. It was a really long way down. I was never scared of heights per se. But it was not easy to fling yourself of high ground into an angry looking ocean.

I took a deep breath and walked backward. Then I ran forward with all my might. But as I reached the edge my foot caught on something, it could have been a root, or even a stray branch I didn't know, and I twisted to the side. The trip didn't stop me from falling off the cliff though, I still fell. But as I fell I hit my side on a rock and then fell into the water. All I felt was the pain in my left side. I tried to swim up to the air but I couldn't. My right arm wouldn't work right and I was in too much pain to get my right side to work. It didn't feel real. It felt like I was in a dream or something. I was swirling with the waves. Spinning with the current. And slowly I felt the pain in my side transfer to my chest. Only when it was at its most acute pain did I realize that it was my lungs burning for air. I needed air, but I couldn't get it. I inhaled but only got water. Slowly my eyes lost their focus and my brain went blank. Everything got really quiet until I couldn't hear anything anymore.

**JPOV (just for fun)**

It was really sad to watch. I knew that she really liked him that much was clear. She wore her best bikini to the beach for crying out loud. And when she took her jumper off every guy that was there looked at her, except Jacob (I am taking myself out of the equation because I don't look at her like that at all). You should have seen her face fall when he didn't look at her. Then the bastard just jumped off the cliff. I wanted nothing more than to hug her at that moment, that and reach over the cliff and punch Jacob right in his mouth. Maybe kick him in his well taken care of hair.

Then Embry, good old Embry helped her. He was good at jumping, barley made a splash on the way down.

Then it was her turn. I walked near the cliff so I could watch her jump and land. She walked backwards slowly, then ran forwards to jump. But as she ran she tripped, it was like it was in slow motion. It was just a small branch but her toe caught on it and her small body twisted to the side. I could see what was going to happen next, it wasn't going to be good. So I reached for her, I stretched as far as my arms could stretch but I wasn't close enough or I did move fast enough or wasn't stretching far enough and she didn't even come in contact with my arms. She fell but not at the right angle, and slowly, ever so slowly as if it was somehow punishment for me, she fell. And on her way down she hit an emerged rock on the cliff. It scraped up her side and I could see it break the skin as soon as she cam in contact with it. The blood slowly started seeping down her. And she wasn't even halfway down yet. She kept falling, it was as if I was in a silent movie and trapped. There was nothing I could do to save her. Then she hit the water and didn't come up. I could see her, the water was not dark but slowly being coloured red, she was trying to move but the left side of her body was not moving, so she tried to move the right arm but couldn't. I could see the expression on her face. It started as pain and then got worse and worse until suddenly it was almost peaceful. Her eyes shut and she stopped moving. She was just rocking with the waves and I was watching her. I was like a dream, it did not feel real. I just stood there watching her. Then all of a sudden this voice yelled in my head;

_Save Her!_

**Sorry this chaper is a llitle shorter, Next chapter will be longer I promise *holds out pinky* **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I love hearing from you **

**Thank you for your time 3 **


End file.
